EL VIAJE ANUNCIADO
by psicomari
Summary: La historia se ubica en el capítulo 272 del manga Ranma 1/ 2. Aquí, Akane va en busca de su amigo de la infancia, Shinnosuke, y decide ayudarlo. Ranma opta por alejarse de ella. Entonces, regresa a la casa Tendo y resuelve ir a China. UA. Actualizado: Capítulo 5!
1. Forjando un nuevo destino

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; y ésta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

Luego del incidente entre Akane y Ranma, donde ella lo golpeara por defender a Shinnosuke, el jovenvito de cabello trenzado decide regresar a la casa Tendo para emprender, según sus propias palabras, un viaje sin retorno a donde su dolor lo llevase.

Él llega a la casa, donde lo esperaban Shoun, Kasimu y Nabiki, quienes esperaban ver llegar a los jovenes prometidos, sin embargo no fue así...

—Ranma. ¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó el dueño de casa al ver al joven entrar al recibidor.

El jovencito hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para disimular el inmenso dolor que traía consigo, como una herida a carne viva.

—Se quedó—alcanzó a decir con cierta dificultad—. Dentro de poco estará de regreso.

— ¡Qué! ¡Cómo que la dejaste ahí! —le reprochó Shoun Tendo al afligido muchacho.

—No se preocupe—dijo sin ánimos de pelear—, ella regresará con… ella regresará, se lo aseguro.

— ¿Qué? ¿No entiendo, no vino contigo por que no quiso hacerlo? —le preguntó Nabiki.

Su última pregunta no hizo más que mortificar al muchacho, pues le recordó el motivo por el que ella no quiso regresar con él: permanecer al lado de Shinnosuke.

—Tiene algo que resolver—atinó a responder, fastidiado por el interrogatorio.

Sin decir más que eso, tomó sus zapatillas de tela, su mochila y caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación ante la confusión de los Tendo.

—Algo extraño pasa, ¿no crees, papá? —dijo la dulce Kasumi.

—Sí. Y me temo que no es nada bueno...

Al ingresar a su habitación encontró a su padre, convertido en panda, recostado sobre el tatami; muy despreocupado leyendo una revista de historietas.

Luego de correr la puerta de entrada a su lugar, el muchacho se recostó en ella, abatido por la tristeza, tanto, que ni siquiera levantó la mirada para reprocharle a su padre su acostumbrada pereza.

Largo rato permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo, hasta que su padre decidió balbucear ininteligibles palabras, advertiendo que usará sus tablas de madera para comunicarse.

"¿Qué te sucede, hijo?", podía leerse en uno de ellos.

Sólo así consiguió que Ranma dirigiera su mirada hacia él, sin embargo no dijo nada, parecía muerto en vida. Por algunos instantes permaneció así, hasta que optó por a su padre con una tetera de agua caliente para transfórmalo en ser humano de nuevo. Y así lo hizo, con la intención de contarle todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

Durante toda la noche la habitación que compartían padre e hijo fue invadida por una tenue luz, y un silencio sepulcral que parecía presagiar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en aquella casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Kasumi entró en el dormitorio de los Saotome para pedirles que se presentaran en el comedor para desayunar como de costumbre, pero no encontró a nadie; y peor aún, las pertenencias de ellos no se encontraban. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

La asombrada muchacha corrió hacia la sala donde todos estaban desayunando.

— ¡Papá!—exclamó antes de entrar precipitadamente en el pequeño comedor—. ¡El tío Genma y Ranma no están!

— ¡Qué!, exclamaron todos llenos de asombro por la inesperada noticia.

Sin perder tiempo, los Tendo corrieron hacia el solitario dormitorio, donde, efectivamente todo estaba intacto; las camas perfectamente enrolladas, a un lado de la enorme cómoda con cajones, pero sin las cosas de su amigo y el hijo de éste.

La madrugada de ese día, padre e hijo empacaron sus cosas, dejaron la habitación tal como la encontraron el primer día de su llegada a la casa Tendo, y decidieron emprender el viaje anunciado.

Mientras caminaban por las montañas de la ciudad ambos intentaban acordar cuál sería su destino.

—Bien, Ranma. ¿A dónde iremos?—preguntó Genma.

—No lo sé— respondió el muchacho—. A cualquier lugar supongo... Donde podamos entrenar de nuevo, como antes.

El entristecido padre suspiró mientras oía estas palabras, pues todo lo que sentía haber ganado en aquella casa era parte del pasado.

—No puedo creerlo… no sé que será de nosotros ahora que Akane terminó contigo.

Este comentario irritó enormemente a Ranma, pues, hasta cierto punto tenía razón, y su corazón lleno de orgullo no le permitía asimilar aún. La mezcla de sentimiento fue inebitable para él.

— ¡Oye, papá! En primer lugar todo esto es tú culpa por haberme traido a este lugar en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Si te hubieras casado con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad todo habría salido según mis planes!

Esto enfureció, aún más, al joven peleador, quien sólo atinó a darle un certero puñetazo en la cabeza a su padre.

— ¡Tus planes! Pues tus planes me tienen sin cuidado. De ahora en adelante solo me dedicaré a entrenar. ¡Me oíste!

— ¿Así? Y, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Por breves instantes el joven permaneció sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras pensaba en el próximo paso que darían.

— ¡Ya sé!—exclamó al golpear uno de sus puños contra la palma de su mano—. Regresaremos a China, a los pozos de Yusenkyo para librarnos de esta maldición.

— ¡Ah!, ¡tienes razón!... Pero, de qué modo, no tenemos dinero.

—Ya encontraremos la forma de conseguir dinero.

En lo alto de la imponente montaña de Nerima, Ranma dirigió un último vistazo hacia la ciudad, que se veía hermosa desde aquel lugar. Su rostro estaba lleno de nostalgia y desconsuelo, pues sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería tan cercana aquella ciudad que lo albergó.

El aire corrió como nunca en aquel instante, y por algunos segundos golpeó su abatido rostro. La ciudad parecía despedirse de él...


	2. El maestro de la katana

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; y ésta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.

Dos días transcurrieron, luego de que Ranma y su padre abandonaron la casa Tendo, durante este tiempo acamparon en bosques, cuevas, y hasta en la playa, de donde tuvieron que huir debido al escándalo que provocaron un panda y un chica pelirroja al pelear por comida; nada parecía ir bien. Pronto llegaron a una ruidosa ciudad, muy alejada de Nerima. De calles amplias, edificios, congestionamiento vehicular y gente transitando de un lugar a otro. Precisamente ellos hacían lo mismo, cargando sus pesadas mochilas sobre sus hombros, mientras Genma intentaba convencer a su hijo de regresar con los Tendo.

—Ranma, es una locura continuar con esto. Desde que nos fuimos no hemos conseguido nada… será mejor que…

— ¡No!—interrumpió, mientras él y su padre sorteaban a los transeúntes—. Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirme que regresemos porque no lo haré—culminó en tono enérgico y muy seguro de sí mismo.

El muchacho tuvo que soportar los reproches de su padre por un largo rato, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño plaza en el centro de la ciudad, allí ambos frenaron el paso para enfrascarse en una intensa discusión.

— ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!—gritaba un hombre, micrófono en mano, frente a un gran número de personas que se agruparon en círculo alrededor de él—. ¡Hoy es el día en que la suerte cambiará sus vidas!

Este personaje vestía un, extravagante, traje color marrón, en sus muñecas ostentaba pulseras de oro, y anillosun reloj del mismo material.

Esto captó la atención de los recién llegados.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó el impetuoso jovencito al tiempo que sostenía a su padre del cuello de sus ropas.

—No lo sé…

Dominados por la curiosidad se acercaron a la muchedumbre, y se abrieron paso para buscar con la mirada a aquel misterioso y joven hombre, que estaba acompañado por otro desconocido sujeto. Este tenía cabellos largos, color azabache, sujetados en un moño que se erguía sobre su cabeza, ojos negros, rasgados y una penetrante mirada. Además vestía una hakama (pantalones amplios y divididos), kikogi (una chaqueta pesada) un obi (cinturón), y una katana que yacía suspendida al lado izquierdo de su cintura.

La vestimenta no le era extraña al joven peleador.

— ¿Hum…? Qué extraño; su ropa se parece mucho a la de kuno—comentó con extrañeza.

Al notar que un buen número de personas se había reunido ya, el hombre de llamativas joyas procedió a anunciar lo siguiente:

— ¡Qué el mundo conozca al más grande artista de las espadas de todo Japón!... Su nombre, Miyamoto Mushashi—anunció con ímpetu, antes de extender sus manos hacia su acompañante para resaltar su presencia.

Un mar de murmullos se desató en aquellos instantes.

— ¿Arte de las espadas?—se preguntó Ranma en voz baja.

— Quien logre derrotar a Miyamoto en un duelo de espadas—interrumpió al notar el alboroto—, obtendrá un pasaje doble en barco para viajar con todos los gastos pagados a cualquier lugar del mundo—proclamó sin más rodeos.

El barulló se apoderó del lugar, ante semejante anuncio.

—Papá, ¿oíste eso?... Es lo que estábamos buscando. Si le gano a ese sujeto podemos ir a China.

—Sí, tienes razón—contestó mientras observaba con desconfianza a aquel guerrero—. Pero, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto… Es demasiado sencillo, ¿no te parece?

—Es posible—repuso despreocupado, mientras se quitaba de las espaldas, su pesada y enorme mochila de viaje.

Pronto, le entregó su equipaje a su padre. Sin embargo, en esos instantes, alguien más decidió asumir el reto.

— ¡Yo lo derrotaré!—exclamó un fornido joven que se abrió paso entre el público hasta colocarse en el centro.

El muchacho era alto, de cabellos cortos, color miel y vestía deportivamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya tenemos a un retador!

— ¡Oh, no!—se dijo Ranma.

—Tal vez fue lo mejor, hijo.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!—respondió con frustración—. Esa era nuestra oportunidad de regresar a China. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que el primer retador pierda la pelea.

El animador de este "evento", extrajo de su saco, una katana, y se la entregó a al primer retador para iniciar la contienda.

—Esto acabará muy rápido…—dijo el confiado retador—. Espero que tengan listos los pasajes—agregó mientras desenvainaba la katana de hoja curva al tiempo que lanzaba una amenazante mirada sobre su oponente—, porque seré yo quien gane.

Miyamoto permanecía imperturbable, esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa que denotaba mucha confianza en sí mismo y una sensación de superioridad sobre él.

El retador se colocó en posición de combate, empuño la espada entre ambas manos y esperó la señal de inicio.

— ¡Muy bien! Ambos parecen estar listos. Te deseo suerte muchacho, la necesitarás…

— ¡Ya deje de decir estupideces!—le increpó el joven—. Terminemos con esto...

Sin mediar más palabras, el forzudo muchacho se lanzó a correr hacia su oponente, dispuesto a asestar el primer golpe. Sin embargo, el hombre e cabellos largos, ni se inmutó ante el inminente ataque.

En aquellos segundos, Miyamoto llevó una de sus manos al lado contrario de su cuerpo para sujetar con firmeza el mango de su espada (el sable poseía una hoja curva y filo extraordinario.), y, con extrema rapidez, retiró magistralmente el sable de la vaina, con un movimiento axial de rotación, llevando el filo hacia arriba para blandirla con una mano. Así, esperó paciente, la llegada de su adversario.

En cortos instantes, el impulsivo muchacho descargó toda la fuerza de su katana sobre Miyamoto, que, con imperceptible rapidez, esquivó el ataque, ladeando su cuerpo, y usando su magistral rapidez, asestó un (aparente sólo fue uno) corte a la figura de su contrincante.

El retador quedó de pie, inmóvil ante el contundente ataque.

Todos permanecieron sorprendidos, nadie podía creer que de un solo golpe el enigmático guerrero de la espada, acabara la contienda en fracciones de segundo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, lo derrotó de un solo golpe!—comentó uno de los presentes.

—Es cierto es muy fuerte—respondió alguien más.

El chico de ojos azules estaba boquiabierto ante impactante escena.

—No fue así—se dijo en voz baja—. Él no dio sólo un golpe con su espada, fueron más de cinco—aseveró.

No pasó mucho para que el retador cayera bocarriba frente al público.

Esto confirmó lo dicho por Ranma, fueron varias las incisiones que abatieron al desafortunado contendor; aunque sus ropas estaban hechas trizas, ninguno de los cortes lastimó su cuerpo.

—Miren, parece que no está lastimado.

—Es verdad—dijo alguien del público que se acercó para verificar el estado del retador—. Parece sólo se desmayó.

"Cielos. Tuvo la suficiente rapidez para darle innumerables golpes, pero, a la vez la suficiente habilidad para que ninguno de ellos lo lastimara; es realmente admirable" se dijo Ranma, mientras su ser se llenaba de emoción al encontrar un rival digno de enfrentar.

Dicho esto, Miyamoto envainó su espada sin perder aquella sonrisa que parecía presumir sus increíbles habilidades.

—Estaba seguro que había algún truco escondido en todo esto—le dijo Genma a su hijo, quien no le quitó la mirada a Miyamoto en ningún momento.

El réferi (que no es otro que el representante del Miyamoto) se caminó hasta el centro del campo de batalla, y dijo:

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Hay alguien más que quiera retarlo!

Nadie respondió, pues estaban atemorizados por lo visto hace unos momentos.

— ¡Yo lo haré!—Exclamó Ranma antes de abrirse camino de entre el público hasta llegar al centro.

— ¡Vaya parece que aún hay valientes en este lugar!—comentó con cierta ironía el réferi.

De inmediato, Genma se acercó a su hijo para intentar detenerlo.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces? ¿Tú no sabes pelear con espadas?

—Siempre hay una primera vez—respondió confiado.

—No le ganarás, hijo.

— ¡Sólo hazte a un lado y verás!—dijo antes de extender uno de sus brazos para alejar a su padre.

El impetuoso muchacho tomó la katana que dejó tirada el retador anterior, la revisó para asegurase de que no hubiera ningún trampa. La empuñó y esperó a que se anunciara el inicio del combate.

— ¡Pueden empezar!—anunció el réferi.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, como intentando analizarse el uno al otro, en un impresionante despliegue de energía a través de sus siluetas. Era la energía propia de todo artista marcial: El ki.

Pronto, Miyamoto se dio cuenta que su nuevo contrincante no era común y corriente, así que, llevó una de sus manos al lado contrario de su cuerpo para sujetar el mango de su espada y extraerla con rapidez, acción que no había hecho en la contienda anterior.

Ranma puso fin a la quietud del momento, y empezó a correr hacia Miyamoto e intentó golpearlo con la hoja de su sable, sin embargo la rapidez de su rival no se lo permitió, pues logró colocarse a un lado del ojiazul.

Sin perder un segundo Ranma y Miyamoto se enfrascaron en un incesante intercambio de ataques y contraataques que, tanto uno como el otro frenaba con impresionante habilidad.

Miyamoto tenía los blancos claramente identificados: la parte alta de la cabeza, las muñecas, los costados y la pierna por debajo de la rodilla. Mientras que Ranma solo se concentraba en esquivar los ataques.

"¡Rayos! Si continuo esquivando sus golpes perderé, tengo que pensar en algo—pensó al tiempo que sostenía la intensa pelea como podía—.Es muy hábil"

El muchacho de cabellos negros usó al máximo su rapidez, en un intento por sorprender a Miyamoto, sin embargo, éste estaba siempre un paso delante de él, adivinando sus movimientos, lo que le costó a Ranma ser alcanzado por la afilada katana, que lastimó su cuerpo en diferentes partes.

La intensa batalla mantuvo a todos los espectadores boquiabiertos y muy atentos a cada movimiento. Sobre todo Genma.

"Ranma no podrá ganarle; ese sujeto es muy hábil… él está en su campo", pensó el maduro peleador.

En un momento dado, ambos cesaron sus ataques para tomar un respiro. Los cortes imprevistos, las estocadas y quites que se dirigían contra cualquier blanco en su cuerpo, hicieron que el chico de la trenza se sintiera muy debilitado, que hasta respiraba con dificultad, mientras su antagonista revelaba tranquilidad y hasta parecía no haber usado su energía al máximo.

—Sería mejor que te rindas—pronunció sus primeras palabras, Miyamoto—. Diste una excelente pelea, pero no podrás ganarme—concluyó.

Estas palabras irritaron al jovencito.

—Te-Te sientes muy seguro, ¿verdad…?—alcanzó a responder entre dientes— ¡Pero no me ganarás!—exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre Miyamoto, quien lo esperó con imperturbable tranquilidad.

Una vez más Ranma intentó herirlo, pero el segundo consiguió detener su ataque con su espléndida katana. Ambas espadas chocaron y se mantuvieron en una dura pugna por vencer, en fuerza, a la otra.

— ¡No me dejas otro camino!—exclamó Miyamoto antes de alejarse del objetivo de la espada enemiga.

Una ráfaga de energía encarnada en una katana, golpeó el pecho del débil muchacho.

Los presentes estaban impactados.

— ¡Ranma!—gritó Genma.

De espaldas, frente al público, Ranma se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, para, después de soltar su katana, cayera sobre el pavimento, con el cuerpo lleno de esquirlas y un enorme corte en el pecho.

Aterrorizado, su padre corrió en su auxilio. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo puso de cara frente al cielo.

— ¡Ranma, hijo! ¡Resiste!—expresó, invadido por un intenso miedo que nunca antes sintió.

Mientras el suelo se pintaba con la sangre del guerrero caído, Miyamoto guardó su espada y se alejó de aquel lugar.

—Pero, ¿qué haces?—le reprochó su representante al verlo pasar muy cerca a él—. Esto aún no ha terminado.

De pronto se detuvo, y dijo:

—Yo ya terminé por hoy.

Y continuó con su camino, al tiempo que su jefe corría tras él.

— ¡Espérame!—exclamó al intentar darle alcance.

Mientras tanto, todas las personas rodearon a Genma y su hijo.

—Será mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia—comentó una mujer antes de alejarse de la muchedumbre.

El angustiado padre solo atinó a observar a su hijo que no dejaba de perder sangre.

— ¡Llamen a un doctor!

Parecía que todo a su alrededor era irreal, una pesadilla que de la que parecía no haber salida, desde su alejamiento de la casa Tendo.

De repente, y en medio de las murmuraciones de la gente, una voz lo sacó de su letargo.

—Tu hijo es muy fuerte—dijo un hombre que se arrodilló frente a él y Ranma—, sólo necesita que alguien lo entrene adecuadamente.

Aquel desconocido, vestía pantalones azules, una chaqueta color café, de barbas cortas y blancas al igual que su cabello y un rostro marcado por las grietas de la vejez.


	3. El juego de la venganza

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; y ésta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.

Interminables cinco días transcurrieron desde la intensa batalla que sostuvieron dos hombres en medio de una congestionada calle.

Su padre decidió llevárselo a una pequeña y rústica cabaña en algún lugar de la montaña Fujiun, un volcán cónico perfecto semi-rodeado de agua, con la parte superior nevada y un inmenso bosque a orillas del agua; donde sus heridas fueron sanadas.

En cuanto Ranma abrió los ojos se encontró sobre una cama convertido amasijo de vendajes. Pudo ver fue a su padre al lado, el lugar era reducido, con algunos muebles (mesas, sillas y bancos), una ventana al lado de su lecho, un reducido recuadro sobre el piso y cercado por rocas rectangular (perfectamente talladas) para el fuego, y una puerta (la única de la cabaña), un piso de madera y sobre todo, un inmenso librero repleto de ellos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que, decenas de Katanas adornaban las paredes del recinto como si se tratase de un museo, o algo similar.

— ¿Q-Qué s-sucedió? —preguntó el chico con los ojos entreabiertos e intentando levantar su dolido rostro.

De inmediato su padre se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su hijo:

—Ranma, no te muevas, puedes hacerte daño—dijo al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de él para impedir que se levantase de la cama.

Pronto recordó la pesadilla que le había tocado viví tiempo atrás, sin saber cuanto había pasado, cada escena de aquella batalla rememoró su mente como una horrible pesadilla. Ello hizo que dejara caer su cabeza sobre la suave almohada de plumas de ganso que custodiaban sus sueños.

"¡No puede ser!", pensó con amargura, mientras volteaba su rostro para que su padre no lo observara, pues algunas lágrimas asomaban en sus pupilas.

—Ya lo recordaste….

No era un sueño. La realidad era apabullante y tremenda, él había sido vencido sin mayor dificultad por un desconocido, pero hábil hombre, y aquello (la derrota), era lo que más odiaba en la vida, al punto que jamás perdió una batalla en el pasado.

— ¿Eh?—murmuró dejando de lado su tristeza, al notar que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido—. Oye, papá ¿dónde estamos?—preguntó volviendo su rostro a su progenitor.

—Bueno, hijo…

En ese instante hizo su ingreso, por la única puerta del lugar, un hombre de cabellos y barbas blancos, de avanzada edad, quien se vía bastante más fuerte que cualquier hombre de su edad, pues cargaba entre sus brazos una importante cantidad de leños recién cortados. Se trataba del mismo hombre que apareció de improviso ante Genma, finalizado el encuentro.

El joven guerrero irguió la cabeza, y observó con profunda extrañeza la presencia del recién llegado.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que ya despertó—dijo.

— ¡Papá!—prorrumpió Ranma, buscando que éste le de una respuesta.

—Ranma, déjame que te explique… Verás, cuando culminó tu enfrentamiento con aquel hombre, estuviste a punto de morir desangrado, entonces apareció este hombre, me ofreció su ayuda para curar tus heridas y…

El angustiado padre de Ranma no sólo le contó a este toda la ayuda brindada por este personaje sino algunos datos sobre su vida.

"Su nombre es Hattori Hanzō, un renombrado herrero especialista en espadas y el arte de manejar las mismas, ahora retirado; es cocinero de sushi y trabaja en la en un restaurant de la ciudad", dijo Genma.

—Entonces, ¿usted es un experto en kenjutsu no nandemoari (escuela todo vale en el arte de la Katana)? —repitió, sumamente sorprendido.

El anciano asentó la cabeza en señal de una respuesta positiva.

— ¿Y qué es eso?—preguntó, completamente extrañado.

De pronto, Hatorri se quedó a cuadros y sin habla, mientras Ranma lo observaba en espera de una respuesta.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Cómo es posible que preguntes semejante cosa!—le increpó Genma poniéndose en pie.

— ¡Es que no sé a qué se refiere! ¡¿Acaso tú lo sabes?!

El confundido padre giró hacia Hatorri, se acercó a su rostro, y, anteponiendo la palma de sus manos para evitar que su hijo oyera, dijo:

—Oiga, es cierto, usted nunca me explicó que significaba—confesó.

Y Hatorri termina por caer de su asiento.

Minutos más tarde, el anciano narró a sus nuevos amigos el significado de aquella disciplina marcial que involucra la siempre peligrosa Katana.

"Es Arte marcial japonés especialización en el uso del japonés espada. Y el nombre hace referencia al uso de las diferentes técnicas (parecida a la disciplina en la que es experto Ranma, pero aplicada al arte de las Katanas)".

—Bueno—dijo Ranma—, eso suena interesante pero, ¿por qué me ayudó?... No creo que fuese casualidad que estuviera usted en ese lugar.

—Tienes razón, mi joven amigo. Estuve allí por una sencilla razón: el lugar donde trabajo estaba cerca de aquel lugar; suelo ver las frecuentes peleas callejeras que Miyamoto realiza.

— ¿F-Frecuentes?—dijo Ranma con cierta dificultad debido al intenso dolor que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—Despreocúpate—repuso notando el malestar del joven—, el dolor desaparecerá pronto; antes de que despertaras te aplicamos un poderoso ungüento para tus heridas. En un par de días sanarás.

El pelinegro pareció dudar un poco ante lo asegurado por Hittori. En su incomprensible mente no tardó en vislumbrar la idea de producir lástima en aquel hombre, lo que terminó por enfadarlo.

— ¡Demonios! —ladró fastidiado—. Un momento… todavía no responde a mi pregunta.

— ¡Ranma, no seas descortés!—colocándose en pie, dispuesto a golpear a su hijo.

—Por favor, Genma, no se altere—dijo Hitarri, neutralizando todo intento del impetuoso padre—. No te preocupes, en este momento te explicaré…

"Todo inicia hace diez años en una pequeña aldea cerca de estas tierras; yo era un hombre dedicado al kenjutsu, adiestré a varias generaciones de jovencitos deseosos de convertirse en hábiles guerreros, entre ellos: Miyamoto. Él dedicó su vida al estudio de la esgrima viviendo pobremente y vagando por todo el Japón buscando nuevos oponentes con los cuales probar su técnica. Para cuando tenía treinta años, Musashi era invencible. Raramente empleaba una espada real en los duelos después de esa edad, como ejemplifica. Un día regresó la aldea para desafiarme. Fue una batalla dura, pero logré vencer, sin embargo él no quedó satisfecho, y aprovechando un momento de descuido en el que me encontraba de espaldas a él mientras éste yacía sobre el suelo, derrotado, se aproximó a mí sigiloso como un felino e intentó clavarme un cuchillo que escondía entre sus ropas. En ese momento esquivé el ataque, pero no pude evitar que me hiriera en la muñeca, dejándome imposibilitado para volver a usar una Katana. No volvía verlo desde ese día, hasta que lo vi enfrentando a quien lo desafiara en peleas callejeras que alimentaban su ego", narró Hittori con gran resentimiento en cada palabra.

—No volví a usar una espada, ni podré nunca más… Al poco tiempo me dediqué a forjar espadas, pero tuve que cesar por el intenso dolor que eso… me producía—acotó fastidiado—. Cada día asistía religiosamente a aquellas peleas callejeras, escondido tras un sombrero para que no me reconociese, esperando a que apareciera alguien que pudiera vencerlo, o que al menos tuviera alguna oportunidad. Y ese alguien eres tú…

— ¿Yo? Quiero decir…—sacudiendo su cabeza—, que de todos modos pienso enfrentarlo, y vencerlo… ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Nunca había perdido contra nadie, pero a ahora…

—No podrás hacerlo…

— ¿Qué?

—Logré percatarme de que eres muy hábil para las artes marciales, pero eso no es suficiente; no sabes más que sujetar la espada, y nada más…

— ¡¿Cómo?!—replicó intentando, sin éxito, levantarse de la cama. ¡Ah!—refunfuño adolorido, volviendo a su posición inicial.

—Si me dejas entrenarte—dijo, finalmente—podrás aprovechar tus habilidades y combinarlas con la espada.

— ¿Entrenarme? No lo necesito—señaló orgulloso.

— ¡Ranma! Si no entrenas adecuadamente volverán a vencerte.

Aquello lo enervó, aún más. "¡Vencido! ¡Vencido!", oía dentro de su enmarañada mente, ahogada por reproches incesantes.

— ¡No puede ser!—masculló.

— ¿Qué decides, muchacho?

El muchacho guardó silencio unos momentos, hasta que, finalmente, dijo:

—No…

— ¡¿No?!—exclamaron ambos.

—No tengo otra alternativa, así que mi respuesta es, sí.

Los maduros hombres respiraron con tranquilidad, sobre todo, Hittori estaba satisfecho de haber encontrado a un discípulo digno de entrenar.

Trascurrieron dos semanas, luego de que Ranma aceptara ser adiestrado por el, hasta ese entonces, desconocido hombre; tiempo en que, su recuperación fue lenta pero satisfactoria.

Completamente recuperado, se dedicó a ayudar a Hittiri en sus diferentes actividades como: cortar leña, reparar la cabaña, recolectar la comida, etc. Todo lo necesario para retribuir la ayuda del noble anciano.

De pronto dejó sobre la el arenoso suelo, su hacha, y empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, donde se encontraba un pequeño espacio construido con madera, donde guardaba viejos objetos de herrero que yacían cubiertos por un manto de polvo.

Ambos ingresaron a paso lento; Hittori fue directamente a un baúl, abrió la cubierta y buscó algo dentro de ella, en tanto Ranma husmeaba entre los objetos que observó sobre una mesa.

— ¿Qué busca exactamente?

— ¡Esto!—anunció Hittori, cargando entre sus manos un sable en su estuche, color negra y con una tsuka o empuñadura hecha de madera de roble.

—Una espada.

—No es solo una espada—dijo—, es la mejor espada que forjé en mi vida: Si en su camino se hubiese encontrado con Miyamoto y éste se interpusiera, te digo sin vanidad que Miyamoto habría quedado cortado en pedazos.

En ese instante

— ¿Qué?...Eso quiere decir que, ¿me dejará usarla para el entrenamiento?

— ¡Claro que no, muchacho!

— ¿Eh? ¡Entonces por qué me la está mostrando!—exclamó furioso, creyendo que era una pésima broma.

—Tendrás que ganarte el derecho de usarla—respondió antes de regresar la espada al fondo del baúl. A la par extrajo dos bokken o sable de madera (similares a los que usaba Kuno) —. Nosotros entrenaremos con estas—agregó mostrándole las inofensivas armas.

— ¿E-Esas?—repitió decepcionado al tiempo que extendía las manos para recibir una de ellas—. Pero…

—Cuando logres dominar las técnicas básicas del Kenjetsu podrás usar la katana que te mostré, antes no podrás. Esa espada es demasiado peligrosa para ser usada por un novato como tú.

El muchacho se irritó al oír esas palabras. No había aceptado el entrenamiento para ser menospreciado tan fácilmente.

— ¡Oiga, si quiere que le demuestre que no soy ningún debilucho, lo haré!—arremetió antes de colocarse en posición de combate.

—Guarda tus energías para el entrenamiento—le dijo sin perturbarse. Déjame contarte por qué esta espada no puede usarla cualquiera.

"Hace diecisiete años construí esa espada para uno de los más grandes maestros del kenjetsu, Mao Yang; él fue mi maestro y amigo, cuando era un joven de tu edad; vivíamos en una aldea llamada Wuyuan, al sur- este de China. Él junto a su esposa eran los gobernantes del lugar, hasta que un día nuestra aldea fue atacada por un grupo de sanguinarios "Zetas", un grupo de perversos ladrones que buscaban apoderarse de los lugares en los que irrumpían para luego vender las tierras al mejor postor. Mao murió luego de acabar con el último de estos sujetos, dejando a salvo estas tierras, para su gente y sus descendientes… Jamás hubo, después, alguien como él; era el maestro supremo del kenjetsu".

Ranma permaneció atento oyendo, sentado sobre una vieja silla, la historia de Hitorri. Finalmente, el impetuoso jovencito, comprendió las razones de su maduro amigo, para no permitirle usar aquel sable.

De ese modo transcurrieron varias semanas en la vida de maestro y alumno, semanas en los que, Ranma aprendió gradualmente las técnicas centradas en los cortes imprevistos, las estocadas y quites que se dirigen contra cualquier blanco disponible, diferentes estratagemas psicológicas para distraer la concentración del adversario y dependencia del elemento de sorpresa táctica, centrando las bases en la habilidad de Ranma para las artes marciales, hecho que facilitó, en gran medida, el entrenamiento.

En uno de esos días, el curioso muchacho, decidió escudriñar en los libros de Hittori, aprovechando que ni su padre ni el dueño de casa estaban presentes; algunos de ellos se describía el Kenjetsu, otros contenían fascinantes historias, fábulas y cuentos chinos, pero, fue el último que tomo del lugar más alto, el que lo dejó impresionado, pues dentro de ella encontró una carta. Estaba escrito en chino, pero, al reverso encontró una traducción, hecha por Hitorri, que decía:

"Estimado señor Hittori Hanzō:

Es grato saludarlo después de 10 años en los que no hemos sabido nada de usted, situación que tiene a mi madre y hermanos sumidos en una gran tristeza y preocupación. Pues, luego de la muerte de papá, es usted la persona más cercana a un padre que tuvimos. Es por ello que le pedimos regrese a visitarnos algún día, para platicar como en los viejos tiempos; tenga por seguro que nos llenará de felicidad su regreso a Wuyuan.

A propósito sería útil que trajera consigo la espada que era de nuestro padre, pues, sabe, me estoy dedicando en cuerpo y alma a ser un poco de lo que era papá; un gran espadachín.

Sin más que decir, espero se encuentre bien de salud. Esperamos verlo pronto.

Mei Lin".

—Una chica escribe la carta—se dijo en voz alta.

De repente el chirrido de la vieja puerta de entrada se oye detrás de él. En ese momento gira para observar a la persona que intentaba ingresar a la cabaña.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?—preguntó Hittorri.

—Bueno, es que yo… sólo estaba leyendo un poco—respondió temeroso.

—El problema—añadió, acercándose al joven—, es que estas leyendo algo privado—finalizó, quitándole el libro y la carta—. Esto es privado.

Hittori tomó el libro y la carta llevándolos a una mesa.

Acercó un banco y se tomó el tiempo preciso para doblar la misiva y colocarla en medio su manual.

—No quise espiar entre sus cosas, lo siento—afirmó, mientras se aproximaba—. Oiga, ¿quién es Mei Lin?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Pues, no. Pero hablaba de que usted regrese a China.

—No tengo como ir de todos modos.

—No ahora; pero cuando le gane a Miyamoto, tal vez pueda arreglar un pasaje más, ¿no cree?

La sugerencia causó sorpresa en Hittori que, no supo qué decir.

—Es buena idea, ¿verdad?—insistió

—Es que, yo no puedo regresar—Resopló con amargura—. No soy ni la sombra de lo que fui, sería decepcionante para ellos verme así.

—Mire, no sé quienes son ellos, pero le aseguro que…

— ¡Basta!—prorrumpió el irritado hombre—. Solo preocúpate por entrenar, de mis asunto me encargo yo—acotó antes de levantarse de su lugar y salir de la cabaña.

El tema no volvió a tocarse en adelante, aunque, en Ranma quedó el deseo de saber quién era aquella chica que parecía sentir mucho cariño por Hittori.

Trascurrieron cinco meses. La amistad con Hitorri se consolidó, al punto, que éste terminó contándole a Genma y su hijo sobre Mei Lin.

"Ella es la hija de mi gran amigo, Mao Yang; cuando él murió, Mei Ling y sus hermanos eran sólo unos pequeños niños, así que, estuve con ellos muchos años. Hasta que, finalmente, decidí regresar a Japón, hace diez años. Desde ese día no he vuelto a verlos."

Ranma aprendió mucho en todo ese tiempo, lo suficiente para encontrarse en condiciones para enfrentar, nuevamente, a Miyamoto el maestro de esgrima, y concederle a Hitorri, su ansiada venganza.

Era un crudo día de invierno, y los copos de nieve caían del cielo como blancas plumas. Es así que, Ranma decide presentarse, una vez más, en la calle, que días atrás se convirtió en un sangriento cuadrilátero. Ahora cada rincón de aquel lugar estaba cubierto por un hermoso manto blanco.

Y allí estaba, el excéntrico representante de Miyamoto, desafiando a la multitud a un enfrentamiento con su espadachín estrella.

— ¡Yo lo desafío!—dijo el chico antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Sus mano cargaba la hermosa espada de Hittori, cuya delgada hoja brilló como nunca aquel día. Al final del mango (espiga), llevaba la firma del maestro espadero.

"服部 (Hattori)", se pudo leer en japonés.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Miyamoto, quien no pudo evitar reconocer el sello de su antiguo maestro.

— ¡Vaya! Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Eres el muchacho al que Miyamoto venció hace algunos meses. ¿Que sucede?, ¿quieres que ser vencido e nuevo?

—Esta vez no perderé.

Pronto, Miyamoto sujetó la espada con la mano izquierda por la saya (mango), la colocó a la altura del sageo (encordado para atar la saya al cinturón), y con el filo hacia arriba, con la derecha agarró la tsuka (empuñadura). Y con el pulgar izquierdo empujo la tsuba (rodela, parte que separa la hoja del mango) para separarla de la saya.

Al no encontrar resistencia, deslizó suavemente, la hoja fuera de la vaina, hasta que la sacó de su vaina, finalmente, arrojó al suelo esto último.

Luego giró la muñeca hacia adentro para elevar la espada por sobre la cabeza. La espada fue traída a una posición paralela al piso mientras la mano izquierda eleva el tsuka.

Ranma elevó la espada de la misma, esplendorosa forma que su oponente, lo que sorprendió a Miyamoto.

—No está mal... —murmuró el espadachín, mientras observaba la seguridad del jovencito.

—No soy el mismo de antes, y te lo voy a demostrar—dijo.

En ese instante, Miyasato salió hacia este a gran velocidad con su largo sable en mano por encima de la cabeza. La reacción de Ranma no se hizo esperar, quien detuvo el golpe de su oponente con el filo de su poderosa espada.

Ambos ejercieron férrea fuerza, uno contra el otro, apoyados en sus katanas. De pronto se separaron.

Miyasato no dejó pasar mayor tiempo, y se lanzó sobre su oponente. Llego a la posición de Ranma, realizando un tajo en vertical con gran fuerza...El movimiento de Miyamoto fue simple, ya que arrastrando su katana a escasos centímetros del suelo, se encorvo hacia la izquierda dando una pequeña voltereta evitando el corte, para luego blandir su espada y con el movimiento de esta, corto el costado derecho de su oponente, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio... pero su ataque no se detuvo ahí...Ya con su enemigo en el suelo, Miyamoto apareció sobre este, con la katana envainada en el cuello, acariciándola, mientras le decía al oído... —La derrota para un samurái...es imperdonable.. — Y tras esto, con un movimiento sumamente rápido, intentó cortar el cuello de su contrincante, sin embargo éste hizo gala de su rapidez, logrando rodar por el suelo, colocándose a salvo, varios metros atrás.

El joven peleador, estaba sumamente cansado, jadeando con mucha dificultad.

—Sí, veo que estás más preparado que la última vez, pero eso no te salvará de una muerte lenta, y dolorosa.

Recuperando fuerzas, Ranma se pudo en pie; luego adquirió una posición amenazante, con el pie izquierdo adelantado, y con la mano en la empuñadura de su katana.

—Te propongo esto...Un duelo, de acero contra acero, a primera sangre, es decir, que aquel que derrame una gota aunque sea solo de sangre, pierde el duelo, ¿entendido? Si gano, me dejaras darás los pasajes. Si pierdo, te adjudicaras mi vida... ¿Que dices?

—Acepto. —Dijo secamente moviendo ligeramente sus manos y colocándolas entonces sobre los mangos de su respectiva espada.

Manteniendo la calma, Ranma esperó a que su rival se dirigiera hacia él, manteniéndose con ambas rodillas flexionadas en paralelo.

—Empecemos... —Unos cuatro metros los separaban. Miyamoto salió corriendo mientras blandía su espada, y entonces llego a él posicionando primero su juego de pies y piernas, flexionadas, y con el pie izquierdo medio-adelantado. Ejerció un corte desde el sur hacia el noroeste, con el filo hacia abajo. En ese momento La Katana de Ranma ejerció su contrataque, forzando un corte proveniente desde el noreste hacia el suroeste (oblicuo) con el filo hacia arriba...Y empezó a ejercitar su técnica "Arrolla a tu enemigo de forma pausada, entrecortada, para luego ejecutarle la más severa de las punzadas...". Si su enemigo detenía esos dos primeros golpes, Ranma reaccionaria rápido, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás (un salto mínimo para cargar otra vez) elevando su katana derecha hacia arriba, realizando un corte puramente vertical, pero de forma al principio muy despacio, para luego aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza, ejerciendo el corte. A la par, su katana (de Ranma) prefirió moverse mas rápido al principio, para luego detenerse, cosa que causaría confusión en su adversario... Su juego de pies y de torso había cambiado, llevando ritmos aleatorios...o al menos, eso parecía.

Miyasato tuvo que alejarse ante tan contundente ataque.

Acto seguido el samurai dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para lanzar un potente corte vertical descendiente con su arma, la cual se movían a diferentes ritmos, cosa que dificultaría un posible esquivo de la misma. Eso, claro estaba, si las esquivaba con sus armas y no moviendo su cuerpo, y es por eso que giró sobre si mismo hacia la derecha, apartándose de la trayectoria de las espadas y quedando encarado al costado derecho del guerrero.

La lucha se tornó encarnizada, pues ambos parecían estar en igual nivel, lo que preocupó a Miyasato por primera vez en su vida.

Rozando le pasó el potente ataque del Ranma al Miyasato, quién parecía perder fuerzas. Se trataba de un adversario más que considerable, y es que se basaba en un estilo de combate que nunca había visto hasta el momento. Sea como fuere, su ataque fue evadido por el espadachín, quién acto seguido giró sobre si mismo después de mover su pierna siniestra, lanzando así un corte horizontal a la altura de su muslo.

Rápido y preciso fue el movimiento del trajeado Miyamoto, el cual interpuso su espada entre él y su adversario, frenando así el golpe y viendo como su adversario se alejaba dando un salto. Se encontraba exhausto, y ese ritmo de combate contra similar sujeto no podría seguirlo durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Espera!—dijo—. No puedo más, tú ganas…—Agregó al verse acorralado y sin oportunidades de ganar.

Miyamoto realizo una breve pausa. Su duelo se estaba acabando, por no decir que ya estaba muerto. Ranma enfundo su katana sin mediar palabra, una vez que aquel hombre le había pedido tregua y rogaba por su vida.

Ranma se dio media vuelta, sonriente por su victoria, envainó la espada y empezó a caminar hacia el público. El duelo, había acabado.

De pronto Miyasato, se pudo de pie y corrió con sigilo hacia el chico; pensaba atacarlo con cobardía, a sus espaldas.

Cuando tan solo pocos centímetros los separaban, Ranma se volvió hacia el patético Miyamoto, desenvainó su espada y le asestó un contundente corte al pecho, que terminó por desmallar a su oponente.

— ¡Cobarde!—susurró Ranma. Recordando lo sucedido con Hittori.

—La venganza es un plato que se toma frío—murmuró Hittori, mientras veía a Miyamoto caer, lentamente sobre el pavimento.

La batalla terminó.

Aunque el réferi, se opuso a la entrega de los pasajes para Ranma y su padre, finalmente, el primero presionó lo suficiente a este personaje, logrando que le entregase su, bien ganado premio.

Ranma, su padre y Hittori se dirigieron hacia la costa de Japón, donde embarcaban y desembocaban, buques y demás barcos. Uno de ellos llevaría a padre e hijo a su destino: Yusenkyo.

—Ranma, necesito que me hagas un favor muy especial—dijo Hittori.

— ¿De qué se trata? —cargando su enorme mochila de viaje. A punto de subir al barco.

—Entrégale esto a Mei Lin—extendiendo sus manos, las cuales sostenían la espada que uso su el jovencito.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Quiere que yo se la lleve?

—Era de su padre. Le pertenece a su familia.

Sin dudarlo, el joven, dijo:

—Desde, luego. Cuente con ello, yo la entregaré.

—Yo me reuniré con ellos en cuanto solucione mis deberes con el restaurant… Házselos saber, por favor.

Ranma asentó un sí con la cabeza, y retomó su camino hacia el barco que lo llevaría hacia Yusenkyo, que casualmente, y son saberlo, se encontraba cerca de la aldea Wuyuan.

Continuará...

**Notas del autor: **

**Hola! Soy relativamente nueva aquí, así que me decidí a escribir una historia UA. Espero les guste... Acepto comentarios o críticas**


	4. Cinco meses

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

Mientras nuestro protagonista se dirigía a su, tan ansiado destino, después de ganar una de las batallas más difíciles de su vida; hubo alguien que no se olvidó de él en este largo tiempo.

La chica de cabellos azulados no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a Shinnosuke, aunque con muchas dificultades en su contra, consiguió, junto a Ryoga (quien fue el único que se quedó junto a ella). Ambos derrotaron al feroz dragón de 7 cabezas y el musgo que liberaría a su amigo de infancia de una muerte segura.

Posteriormente a ello, y a pesar de la insistencia de Shinnosuke, ella tomó el primer tren de regreso a Nerima, acompañada de Ryoga quien, decidió acompañarla hasta su destino.

Como era de esperarse el joven estaba realmente feliz de estar cerca de la chica de sus sueños, aunque ella, sentada al lado de la ventana, y observando los llanos paisajes del lugar, solo consiguió pensar en su desaparecido prometido.

Ella se mantuvo en aquella aventura por casi un mes, debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía ya, para continuar; la tristeza profunda, la añoranza y la frustración por las explicaciones que no pudo dar, la agobiaron de sobremanera, haciéndolas responsables de sus pocos deseos de combatir.

Finalmente, antes de llegar hacia la estación del tren en su ciudad de residencia, solo pudo agradecer a Ryoga por su incondicional ayuda en la aventura más costosa de su vida, no solo a nivel físico, sino también sentimental.

—Adiós Ryoga…—dijo ella antes de tomar sus maletas del suelo.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria en la que permaneció el joven de la pañoleta, mientras este agitaba su mano, en señal de despedida.

Así, inició el recorrido de regreso a casa, sola, y con la difícil misión de explicarle a su padre y hermanas lo sucedido en su viaje.

Buscó en su mente las palabras para iniciar su relato, pero inevitablemente evocaba el recuerdo de aquella escena: La bofetada, que acabó con su relación. Y quedó en aquella imagen, atrapada, deseando retroceder el tiempo.

Su tortuoso recorrido por aquellos recuerdos llegó a su fin, y con ellos, el final de su camino hacia el Dojo; se detuvo frente a la puerta de ingreso, y dudó en abrirse paso a través de ella.

Durante varios segundos permaneció, inmóvil; no sabía como manejaría la situación, ni como explicaría todo. Además temía encontrarse con la cruda realidad: la ausencia de su joven prometido, que como sospechaba, había abandonado el Dojo; aquello la perturbó aún más.

De pronto, tomó aire, mientras adquiría el valor necesario para continuar, apoyó una de sus manos sobre la madera, y empujó la puerta.

Ingresó a paso lento, pues nada la apresuraba, observó a todos lados tratando de hallar a alguien, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Sin más, ingresó al recibidor, dejó sus pertenencias, y atravesó el corredor; parecía preocupada, pues el silencio que inundaba el lugar, era inusual.

Pronto, vio a su padre sentado sobre el tatami, con los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando su rostro en ellos, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su hija mayor intentaba calmarlo con palabras de aliento.

— Vamos, papá—le dijo con voz dulce, como ella solía hacer—. Tal vez todo pueda arreglarse… De algún modo—añadió sin creer en sus propias palabras.

—No ve como—alcanzó a decir el patriarca de los Tendo, entre sollozos—, ellos se fueron sin dejar rastro.

Al oír aquellas palabras, sintió que un nudo se hizo en su garganta, y sin perder mayor tiempo, dijo:

—P-papá… Kasumi…

Shoun levantó de inmediato su entristecido rostro al reconocer la voz de su menor hija. Mientras Kasumi fijaba su mirada sobre la recién llegada.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos.

—Ya estoy de regreso.

Un estruendoso grito escapó del padre Tendo, que resonó en cada rincón de la vieja morada:

—¡AKANE!—antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hija.

Pasada la conmoción del reencuentro, su familia y ella se reunió en el recinto frente al estanque de su casa alrededor de la mesa.

Había llegado la hora de narran lo sucedido un mes atrás, inicialmente no supo como iniciar, pero, ni ella misma sabe de donde, adquirió fuerzas:

—En cuanto llegué, encontré a Shinnosuke; el muchacho que una vez me salvó la vida…— Sus ojos vertían melancolía a través de ellos.

Al principio no fue difícil contarle a su familia la forma en que encontró a su amigo de la infancia y su necesidad de ayudarlo a salvarle la vida, pero cuando mencionó su encuentro con Ranma, las cosas cambiaron; su mirada quedó fijada en la fría mesa, y, sin más tuvo que confesar, con voz entrecortada, que perdió el control de la situación, provocando que su prometido malinterpretara sus buenas intenciones.

Finalmente, todos comprendieron la actitud de Ranma luego de su llegada a la casa Tendo y, sobre todo, marcharse sin explicación alguna.

—Ranma… —murmuró su padre. Ella lo miró atentamente—. Ranma, regresó hace un mes… estaba muy extraño, parecía triste. Dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que regresarías pronto. Y durante la noche, Genma y él, tomaron sus cosas y desaparecieron sin explicarnos nada—agregó acongojado.

—Ahora comprendemos sus motivos—concluyó Nabiki.

El patriarca Tendo no pudo soportar la realidad, y el hecho de que sus deseos quedaran truncados, así que, se echó a llorar como solo él podía hacerlo.

— ¿Intentaron buscarlo?—cuestionó Akane, esperanzada.

—Lo intentamos—respondió Kasumi mientras consolaba a su padre—, pero no encontramos noticias de él; todos dijeron no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo…

La noticia fue devastadora, pues no dejó de pensar en Ranma durante su ausencia y, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero.

El menos de los Tendo se levantó de su lugar y puso sus puños apretados sobre la mesa, mostrando lo irritante que le había resultado la actitud de su prometido.

"No lo pensó dos veces, sólo se fue sin importarle nada", pensó al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Es un egoísta!— Miró fieramente la mesa y deseó tenerlo en frente para gritarle lo cobarde que era, y golpearlo.

De pronto, salió corriendo del recinto y se dirigió a su habitación con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Cerró fuertemente la puerta, y se echó a llorar sobre su fiel almohada, sin consuelo.

El inicio de vacaciones llegó, es así que, la chica de cabellos azulados tuvo muchos días para analizar la situación que atravesaba.

La tranquilidad que reinó en aquellas semanas hizo pesar la ausencia del dueño de los ojos azules y el progenitor de este, al punto de hacerse casi insoportable.

Recorrió todo Nerima preguntando si alguien había visto pasar por allí a su prometido; nadie supo darle señales sobre él, por el contrario repetían la misma frase: "Hace mucho tiempo que no pasa por aquí". Incluso se armó de valor para dirigirse a los locales que atendían Shampoo y Ukyio y la casa de los Kuno, pero todo fue en vano, por el contrario alarmó a las demás autodenominadas prometidas, desatando un intensa búsqueda que, bueno o malo, ayudaban a sus intenciones.

Así trascurrieron tres meses más sin saber nada de su obstinado amor. Su vida no volvió a ser la misma.

En la escuela los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, y lo peor, eran las burdas explicaciones que debió idear; por si fuera poco, los esfuerzos que hacía por aplacar las insinuaciones de los demás muchacho que, al verla librada del compromiso retomaron sus rudos cortejos, la tenían fastidiada.

Pasaba noches de soledad, encerrada en las paredes de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados y se dejó embriagar por reminiscencias.

El rechinar de una puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos; era Kasumi, que una vez dentro, murmuró su nombre.

— ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó con sutileza mientras se acercaba a ella que, sentada sobre su silla frente a su mesa de estudio se mantenía intentaba mostrar el mejor gesto para amortiguar su tristeza.

—Bien…—suspiró. Miró hacia otra parte cuando ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, vagó su vista por el espacio donde estaban.

La dulce hermana mayo tomó lugar sobre la cama de Akane, al tiempo, ella guio su silla a un lado hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Tus amigas llamaron, querían saber cómo estabas y cuando las volverían a ver.

—No lo sé—dijo ella con la mirada baja. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque su ánimo no decayera, aún más.

Ella continuaba con la mirada baja.

Al notar la desolación emanando por los poros de su cuerpo, Kasumi ideo una forma para sacar a su hermana de aquella tristeza.

— Akane…—inició— el otro día me encontré muy cerca al puesto de frutas y… allí uno de los dependientes me dijo que vio a Ranma dirigirse hacia las montañas.

De pronto el rostro de la peliazul se iluminó como si el sol hubiese emergido en una noche dominada por la obscuridad.

— ¿E….en serio?—murmuró intentando en vano ocultar su felicidad.

— Tal vez aún se encuentre allí, ¿no crees?—sonrió con calidez.

— ¿Tú crees?

Ella asentó una respuesta positiva que la hizo tomar una firme resolución que pareció devolverle vitalidad a su cuerpo y reconfortar su ánimo.

—Entonces—se puso de pie—, iré a buscarlo mañana.

Nunca se vio tan firme y decidida como en aquel momento para satisfacción de su hermana que parecía haber cumplido su objetivo. Era su próxima misión, aunque en esta ocasión sería la más deseosa de su vida, pues, aunque no lo aceptara, no podía vivir un día más sin verlo.

A la mañana siguiente alistó su mochila con lo indispensable para sobrevivir y varias prendas de vestir.

Se vistió con una chaqueta azul y pantalones jeans, complementando su túnica con unos tenis. Se despidió de su padre y hermanas, a quienes les comentó sus planes la noche anterior.

Uno a uno guio sus pasos hacia el lugar indicado. Tardó varios días antes de cruzar hacia el otro lado del monte. Poco fue el rastro que pudo seguir: restos de leña, algunas estacas que sirvieron para anclar una tienda de campaña, etc. Pequeños detalles que, si bien no evidenciaban ser de Ranma, le otorgaban cierta esperanza, pues sentía que estaba en el camino correcto.

Acampó una noche, y luego retomó el sendero que se había trazado; llegó hasta una deslumbrante playa donde le indicaron que un extraño panda y una mujer pelirroja causaron destrozos por el lugar hace varios meses atrás. ¡Cielos estoy por el camino correcto!—se dijo eufórica. Aquellos dos no podían ser otros que Ranma y su padre.

Los días trascurrieron desde que abandonara su, ahora, apacible Dojo, para encaminarse en la aventura de busca a dos "fenómenos" en una ciudad tan grande.

Sin embargo, allí estaba; al cabo de un mes, consiguió surcar cada lugar por donde ambos pasaron, dejando su rastro, hasta la ciudad más bulliciosa de los alrededores.

Se encontraba realmente cansada, y solitaria, aunque no dejó de mantenerse en comunicación con su familia a pesar de que el dinero que su padre le otorgó, mucho por cierto, estaba a punto de acabarse.

Se dirigió hasta un modesto restaurante, donde solicitó una mesa para comer; estaba hambrienta debido al largo viaje. El lugar estaba repleto, de haber llegado un poco más tarde es seguro que no hubiese hallado lugar.

No dejó pasar más tiempo y pidió uno de los platillos a la carta.

Empezó a deleitarse con la excelente comida del lugar, cuando oyó una, sin desearlo, una conversación entre dos hombre.

Ellos platicaban, emocionados, sobre un enfrentamiento que sostuvieron dos desconocidos a un par cuadras del lugar, en medio de una pequeña plaza; la única del lugar. Resaltaron la intensidad del encuentro plasmado en cada uno de los golpes que se propinaron dichos guerreros, que, decían ellos: "hicieron un majestuoso dominio de sus espadas".

— ¿Y quién de los dos ganó?—preguntó un tercero, sentado en la misma mes que ellos.

—Un muchacho de trenza.

De pronto, el sonido de unos palillos que se dejaron caer sobre un plato interrumpió la conversación. Segundos después, la peliazul, completamente desencajada, se puso de pie, de inmediato, saliendo en estampida hacia ellos, estrelló las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, y exigió a los asustados comensales:

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo ocurrió eso?—dirigiéndose a los tres.

—H-hace un-un par de ho-horas—respondió uno, con una expresión de terror en sus ojos.

Su fatigado rostro se iluminó una vez más, imaginando encontrarlo allí a pesar del tiempo trascurrido. Así, dejó dinero sobre la mesa, juntó sus pertenencias, y sin perder un segundo más, abandonó rauda, el local que expedía comida japonesa; ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

A travesó las calles como si se encontrase en la final de alguna carrera olímpica; y con increíble destreza esquivó a cuanto intruso se cruzaba en su camino. Pronto llegó hasta la plaza que mencionaron aquellos hombres, sin embargo no había señales de que una pelea callejera se hubiese librado allí.

Agitada y con dificultad para respirar se acercó a hacia un robusto hombre que permanecía sentado sobre una de las bancas que rodeaba el lugar, leyendo el periódico del día.

—O-oiga—dijo con voz atropellada—, ¿vio a unos hombres pelear aquí?

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, ¡sí! Pero llegaste tarde… Ellos se fueron hace más de media hora.

La noticia fue devastadora, una vez más había llegado tarde. Sus esperanzas quedaron aniquiladas en el rostro de la jovencita de ojos color chocolate; sintió sus hombros encogerse, su mirada se ensombreció bajo su azulado flequillo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, y con movimientos robotizados, giró hasta quedar de espaldas a aquel desconocido, y empezó, de a pocos a caminar por donde llegó.

Sus pasos fueron seguidos por otros que se aproximaron a ella.

—Tal vez aún puedas encontrarlos—habló el hombre del periódico, al lado de ella.

Akane quedó paralizada.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó ella. Girando su rostro hacia él.

—El hombre y el muchachise fueron junto al anciano—explicó, fijando su mirada el horizonte plagado de autos y gente yendo y viniendo por las estrechas calles.

— ¿Anciano?—repitió desconcertada—. ¿A qué anciano se refiere?—exigió al borde de la desesperación.

—Hittori—respondió sin más. Parecía conocerlo—. Se fueron en esa dirección—señalando al norte.

—Pe-pero, ¿usted sabe si fueron hacia algún lugar en específico?

El desconocido empezó a doblar su periódico hasta compactarlo rectangularmente. Aquella acción fastidió a la joven quien creía perder segundos valiosos gracias a ello.

—Lo más probable—dijo, colocando el periódico dentro de su cavidad axilar—, es que se hayan dirigido hacia el puerto de la ciudad. Después de todo el muchacho participó por los pasajes a China.

"¡Pasajes a China!". "Desde luego… ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido!", se dijo para sus adentros.

— ¿E-ese lu-lugar está lejos de aquí?— Le preguntó con la voz más débil y tartamudeante que pudo articular. Presa del nerviosismo.

— En realidad, sí—se apresuró a decir, con un gesto de compasión hacia ella—. Sólo sigue de frente… Tal vez aún puedas darles alcance o…

— ¡Gracias!—interrumpió antes de emprender, nuevamente, la maratón. Aunque esta vez lo hizo con la mayor rapidez que le fue posible.

"Viaje en el barco… ¿Realmente quieres irte sin mí?" No parecía haberle costado mucho trabajo decidirse a viajar. Esta idea la enfureció, mientras corría.

Al cabo de interminables minutos, llegó hasta la terminal de cruceros de la ciudad, a donde arribaban y zarpaban todos los barcos que quisieran llegar ahí, ya sea los de pesca, los buques cargueros, o los enormes barcos de lujo que ofrecían los viajes.

Ingresó por la puerta principal hasta quedar en medio de la sala del lugar. Corrió hacia una de las puertas que estaba más próxima a donde se encontraba. Sin proponérselo, y sin que hubiese alguien supervisando esa salida, terminó pasando por la parte trasera de la zona del área de abordaje. Allí se topó con una flota de más de diez lujosos y enormes barcos, dispuestos a la orilla del mar; cualquiera de ellos, brillando majestuosamente con los reflejos del sol sobre las blancas proas.

Ella estaba realmente cansada, pues había empleado la energía que consumía en una semana de entrenamiento, en un solo día.

— ¿En cual de ellos habrá subido?—se preguntó angustiada. Respirando con suma dificultad.

Había muchísima gente alrededor, algunos cargaban maletas hacia los barcos, otros llegaron para despedir a sus familiares a puertas de su viaje.

Forzada a caminar entre la gente se dirigió hacia el navío más próximo a ella y vio a dos de los agentes que recibían cada uno de los boletos de los pasajeros, a pocos metros de la orilla a un lado del puente plegable que unía al barco con el muelle.

Mientras se aproximaba pudo darse cuenta que, extrañamente, cientos de pasajeros se encontraban acumulados en el puente, pugnando por abandonar la embarcación, lanzando improperios sobre los empleados; se acercó uno y preguntó:

—Disculpe, ¿sabe cual de estos barcos va a China?—se atrevió, mientras un sensación de arrepentimiento cruzaba su mente al ver el desorden.

—Este barco va a China… Estuvo a punto de zarpar, pero…—se detuvo al ver que uno de los pasajeros lo tomó de la solapa de su uniforme con la clara intención de agredirlo.

De inmediato ella se alejó, hasta toparse accidentalmente con una mujer que parecía tan o más furiosa que los mismo pasajeros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—le preguntó asustada.

—Este lugar es un fiasco—lanzó visiblemente indignada—. Este barco zarpó, pero de inmediato regresó a la orilla por problemas técnicos… ¡Son unos incompetentes!—exclamó a aquellos hombre que hacían lo posible por mantener el orden. Más tarde se unieron a ellos varios policías.

"¡Este es el único barco a China!", "¡Exigimos que nos devuelvan nuestro dinero!" Exclamaban algunos de los pasajeros.

Al oír estas palabras, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, y de pronto, su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que sintió temor de que pudiera escucharse. Entre los vagos sonidos del bullicios lugar, un barco contiguo emitió su señal de despegue, y oyeron el vitoreo jubiloso de los familiares despidiendo a los turistas.

Era el único barco, y, para su buena suerte no pudo iniciar su viaje a China.

De pronto, regresó a la realidad, para encontrarse de cara con la posibilidad de encontrar a su prometido entre alguno de los pasajeros que exigía retirarse del lugar.

Apretó con fuerza la agarradera de la mochila, y corrió sin detenerse, mientras se abría paso entre la gente buscando con la mirada a su prometido.

— ¡Señorita, deténgase!—ordenó uno de los oficiales, al ver que la joven intentaba avanzar a través de la gente para subir a la nave. De inmediato intentó detenerla, pero la multitud se lo impidió, forzándolo a regresar a su lugar inicial.

La chica continuó firme en su objetivo a pesar del mar de personas; fácilmente podía escucharse el sonido del corazón de ella, el cual retumbaba con fuerza, por la adrenalina del rencuentro, que sentía cada vez más próximo.

No dejó de inspeccionar el rostro de nadie, sin embargo, no halló en ninguno de ellos a su chico de la trenza y al padre de este.

Pronto se halló en la zona donde se encontraban unos pocos pasajeros, al otro lado del barco.

Una desesperante angustia se apoderó de su frágil cuerpo al no hallar rastro alguno de Ranma, se detuvo a pensar en que, tal vez no inspeccionó como debía ser a cada uno de los tripulantes, así que, estuvo a punto de emprender el regreso al puente, cuando no pudo evitar oír la siguiente conversación:

— ¡Lo vez!—le reclamó uno de ellos al otro—. Debimos saltar hacia el otro barco como hicieron el muchacho y ese extraño panda. ¡Ese barco también iba a China!

—Era muy arriesgado… Además yo no sé nadar—respondió su amigo.

De inmediato sintió como si un golpe le hubiera caído justo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones; las piernas que la sostenían cayeron sin fuerza sobre la cubierta de madera, y un maldito nudo en la garganta le impidió articular sonido alguno.

Agachó su rostro, y lágrimas llenas de ira cayeron sobre sus manos cerradas, las cuales descansaban en su regazo.

Sacó con desgano su brazo para limpiarse un poco la cara — ¡Ya basta, Akane!— se reprochó en voz alta— ¡Jamás quiste que regresara a casa!, ¡Ranma idiota! ¡Nunca más te volveré a ver!... —fue lo último que gritó antes de dejarse caer sobre sus manos y ahogarse en un llanto desbordante que amenazaba con nunca detenerse.

— — —

—

De pronto el barco se detuvo en medio del mar, y sin mayor explicación regresó hacia la orilla.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó el chico de la trenza en medio de la cubierta.

—Es cierto, Ranma. El barco tuvo problemas técnicos y no podemos viajar a China aquí.

— ¡Rayos!—gruño cerrando los puños. Furioso.

Rápidamente las personas se amotinaron frente al puente, para hacer sentir su protesta ante tamaña falta.

—Descuida, hijo. —dijo con tranquilidad— Vez aquel—señalando una embarcación contigua que lucía mucho más grande—, ese también viaja a China… Ofrecieron cambiarnos de barco para no perder el viaje.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Sólo debemos esperar a que las cosas se arreglen—mientras él trataba de calmar a su hijo, este se acercó para observar el navío contiguo.

—Pues, yo no lo creo—invitándolo a mirar.

Al acercarse se percató de que todos los viajeros estaban dentro del barco, el cual se disponía a zarpar.

—Yo no me quedaré a esperar que a estos locos se les ocurra llegar a un acuerdo—tomando las mochilas, suyas y de su padre, que dejó a un lado del borde, y sin mayor palabra las lanzó con increíble fuerza hacia el otro lado.

El impulso fue tal que, ambas mochilas cayeron sobre la popa.

En ese instante, Ranma retrocedió varis pasos, tomando impulso, con la clara intensión de saltar hacia las bolsas.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¡No permitiré que ese viaje se postergue de nuevo!—exclamó atravesando a toda velocidad el corto espacio que lo separaba del abismo marino.

Justo antes de llegar a tocar el borde de la nave, pegó un salto que lo impulsó hasta su objetivo de manera magistral. Su caída fue impecable, como solo un artista marcial experimentado sabía hacer.

Ya del otro lado el muchacho incitó a su padre a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué esperas? Sino saltas te quedarás como panda—bromeó.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—imitando la acción de su hijo.

Aunque Genma tomó mucho más impulso que su hijo, no tuvo el mismo éxito que él, pues cayó al agua, convirtiéndose en panda.

— ¡Qué inútil eres! ¡Vamos! Sube por las cadenas del ancla, papá—sugirió.

El barco emitió su señal de arranque, y el vitoreo jubiloso de los miles de personas despidiendo a los turistas, inundó el lugar.

— ¿Ves, papá?… Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto—. Le dijo en cuanto su padre puso sus patas sobre el barco.

Luego, buscó agua caliente para evitar que alguien descubra un enorme panda viajero.

Finalmente el navío surcó a "paso" ligero las bravías aguas del mar que separaba a Japón de China.

Mientras la angustia invadía su cuerpo de principio a fin. Una rara sensación de tristeza estrujó su corazón al oír su nombre entre la briza del mar, que parecía llamarlo desde la orilla. De inmediato, volvió la vista hacia la orilla para cerciorase de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

**Notas del autor:**

**Ante la pregunta obvia: ¿qué sucedió con Akane mientras Ranma entrenaba? **

**Aquí la respuesta.**

**Saludos!**


	5. La luz de un nievo camino

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y ésta historia se elaboró sin fines de lucro.**

Era casi media tarde cuando escuchó una palabra que la dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Ranma?

Una voz ronca la sacó del mar de dolor en el que se había sumergido desde hacía varios segundos. Levantó de inmediato la mirada hacia el horizonte, quedándose fijada en la vista del mar frente a ella. Tenías los ojos enrojecidos, sentía las lágrimas secas pegosteando levemente sus expresiones y las nuevas gotas enturbiándole la mirada y recorriendo sin cesar por las mejillas, era algo que no podía evitar a pesar de la sorpresa que le produjo aquella voz.

Viró medio cuerpo hacia atrás, aún sentada sobre sus rodillas en la duela del barco y las manos sobre su regazo; permitiéndole conocer al hombre que, sin miramientos, repitió, detrás de ella, el nombre de su prometido.

El viaje tardaría algunas semanas, sin embargo, Ranma ya planeaba su siguiente paso e cuanto pisara China. Es así que, se encontraba sentado en la cubierta, con las piernas entrecruzadas, analizando el mapa que días atrás Hitorri le entregó para llegar sin problemas a la aldea, mientras, a su alrededor algunas personas caminaban en direcciones opuestas y otras conversaban apoyados en los límites del barco admirando el paisaje marino.

— ¡Demonios! —Profirió fastidiado. Observando el envejecido pedazo de papel con infinidades de líneas que graficaban el camino que debía recorrer—. Esto tardará más de lo que pensé. El lugar está en lo profundo del bosque—Se dijo, mientras doblaba en cuatro el papel para introducirlo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones azul marino; parte de su típico atuendo de camisa china y zapatos de tela.

Inmerso aún en su impaciencia, se puso de pie sin prisa y caminó hacia la popa, un espacio no invadido por los molestos pasajeros. Luego se apoyó en sus codos sobre los límites del barco, obteniendo una vista privilegiada y deslumbrante del océano azulado, perdiéndose en ella de inmediato. En un intento por ahogar la cruel soledad que consumía su alma cada día.

No era un secreto que sus pensamientos estaban con Akane, no obstante, hacía lo posible por evitarlo siempre terminaba recordando a su ex prometida. ¿Acaso Akane pensaba en el aunque sea un poco? O, ¿lo habría olvidado sin remordimientos?

La ausencia de respuestas y el imaginar que lo último se hubiere cumplido lo obligaron a sacudir su cabeza con furia y desesperación. Un gesto plagado de tristeza invadió su rostro, aquella que se resistió a abandonarlo en lo que quedó del día.

Pretendía sobrellevar el duelo por el pasado, que intentaba enterrar a la tristeza de los recuerdos antes de terminar por abrirse a una nueva aventura.

Trascurrieron dos horas luego de su fallida búsqueda por los barcos a punto de zarpar por el océano, sin embargo, no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese desconsiderado, ni siquiera pudo verlo, y era lo que más deseaba desde hace cinco meses.

Se hallaba sentada sobre sus rodillas frente a una mesa de madera parecida a la que poseía en la cómoda sala de su casa; sostenía una tasa de té que se apresuró en llevar a sus labios para calmar la ansiedad que la carcomía. Dentro de una pequeña, rústica y acogedora cabaña.

—Entonces, usted conoce a Ranma— concluyó Akane, dejando sobre la mesa el cilíndrico vaso. Luego de las palabras que llegaron después de repetir el nombre de su prometido en el barco era lógico pensar aquello.

"Mi nombre es Hittori" Respondió el mayor al cuestionamiento de la joven de cabellos azules. Y su rostro se iluminó por unos segundos, aunque luego volvió a la realidad. Encontrar al hombre que buscaba momentos antes no servía de nada.

—Cierto—ratificó con una sonrisa cálida en los labios. Sin pensarlo el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, le inspiraba cierta confianza. Tal vez era porque conocía a Ranma, y eso la tranquilizaba—. Tú debes ser Akane, ¿no es verdad? —soltó antes de sorber un poco del líquido que llevaba en su vaso.

Akane lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par al tiempo que entreabría los labios invadida por una extraña sensación que la llevó a sonrojarse de a pocos.

¿Cómo conocía su nombre si no lo había mencionado en ningún momento? ¿Acaso Ranma le había hablado de ella?

—Sí—alcanzó a decir en voz baja, casi imperceptible. Bajó la mirada, posándola en la mesa—. ¿Cómo sabe quien soy? Él ¿le habló de mí?

—Bueno…no precisamente—murmuró indeciso. Dejando sobre la mesa su humeante bebida.

"¡Un momento! —"

— ¿Habló bien o mal? —preguntó con molestia. Imaginando la respuesta.

— ¡No! —Soltó una breve carcajada—. Desde luego que no—reafirmó para tranquilizar a la joven.

Ella lo observó entre sorprendida y aliviada.

—Verás… En una de nuestras conversaciones alrededor del fuego, Genma mencionó tu nombre, y, de pronto, vi que la mirada de Ranma cambió a una triste. Luego, procurando ocultar su rostro, te describió tal y como te veo… Una chica de ojos cafés, cabello azul y corto, además de un carácter fuerte y decidido—reveló. Cerró los ojos con actitud comprensiva y sabedora—. Siempre que se mencionaba ocurría lo mismo.

— ¿Sólo eso?— preguntó la chica. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no sonar triste, para que la voz no temblara y tuviera un tono normal. Aunque su mirada la delataba.

La peliazul volvió a tomar la tasa entre sus manos y la dirigió hacia sus labios para tomar un sorbo.

—Aunque lo último no lo dijo con esas palabras.

— ¿Qu...Qué dice? —preguntó Akane tragando pesadamente su té. Luego esbozó una mirada plagada de ira al imaginar lo que él podría haber comentado sobre ella. A su mente llegaron las palabras: "marimacho", "chica fea", "gorda", y un sinfín de adjetivos propios de su adorable prometido.

—…Y que se separaron por que amas a otro hombre—continuó.

— ¿Amar? —Akane logró salir de su estupor de pronto. Sintió que esa palabra le cortaba la garganta como un filo—. E-eso no es cierto. Ranma entendió todo mal… Como siempre—De pronto bajó la mirada al recordar lo sucedido la última vez que lo vio. Ya no importaba.

—No quiero ser entrometido pero, debería importarte.

Hittori la observó fijamente a los ojos para no perder detalle de su próxima reacción.

—Ranma no piensa regresar. Se quedará definitivamente en China.

"Se quedará definitivamente en China." Fue lo único que escuchó, sus palabras quedaron grabadas, retumbando en su mente como si las hubieran marcado a cinceladas y ahora se negaran a borrarse.

La menor de los TEndo agachó la cabeza, dejando que las sombreas del anochecer se apoderaran de su faz, a pesar de que la luz de un viejo candelabro colgado en medio del lugar, intentaba alumbrar el espacio.

No deseaba que el viejo sabio viera el cúmulo de agua tibia y cristalina destilar por sus mejillas hasta caer en su regazo.

—Por favor—intentó calmarla—, no te preocupes. Yo te ayudarte a llegar a China; sé como hacerlo.

La propuesta la tomó por sorpresa mientras enjuagaba entre sus dedos las lágrimas.

Pero, de inmediato su mente le recordó lo dicho segundos antes.

—No le importó mi sufrimiento—dijo con voz entrecortada—. Así de simple. Yo pensé que él…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, sin ganas ni fuerzas para decirlas.

—No sé si deba continuar—agregó, aún con la mirada baja.

Estaba cansada de buscarlo y querer aclarar el mal entendido. Tenía ganas de regresa a su casa, era demasiado. Había llegado a su límite.

— ¿Crees que es justo? ¿Has llegado tan lejos para rendirte de buenas a primeras? —Replicó con voz seria—. Ta vez no eres como Ranma dijo: valiente y decidida—le habló con las mismas palabras que usó con su antiguo discípulo cuando deseaba desistir del entrenamiento debido al difícil ritmo de las mismas.

"No eras como creía." Esa frase siempre surtía el efecto deseado.

Akane levantó, al fin, su rostro desencajado mientras observaba a Hanzo ponerse de pie para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Piénsalo. Probablemente sea la última oportunidad que se presente—argumentó antes de abandonar la cabaña. Luego se dirigió hacia los un cúmulo de leños dispersos en medio de espacio que adoptó para cortar la madera.

A la luz de un candelabro colgado en un árbol cercano inició la tarea. Pero rechinar de la puerta que instantes atrás abrió lo obligó a detenerse; giró hacia ella. La imagen que vio no lo sorprendió en absoluto.

— ¿Cómo puede ayudarme a llegar a China? —Cuestionó, en aceptación de la oferta.

Luego del interminable viaje, desembarcaron a orillas de un pueblo llamado Yangshuo, en la ribera del río Li y Yulong, rodeado de bonitos picos y espectaculares montañas cubiertas por mantos verdes. Detrás de ellas se encontraba el primer lugar al cual debían arribar para cumplir con el siguiente objetivo.

A penas tocaron tierra, ambos quedaron perplejos observando la interminable cadena de montañas. Dedujeron de inmediato que sería más complicado de lo que habían imaginado, ya que, la información que recibieron indicaba que detrás de las cordilleras se encontraban perpetuos y profundos valles. La zona es conocida por la belleza de sus picos de granito, por sus bosques de coníferas y por la vista que ofrecen las nubes en lo alto.

La nostalgia se adueñó de sus corazones pues hacía mucho tiempo no pisaban suelo Chino, desde aquel día en que sus vidas cambiaron de manera radical, llevados por la poca cordura que adoptaban cuando de entrenar se trataba.

—Bien, llegó la hora. Debemos darnos prisa. ¡Vamos, papá!—. Apretó con fuerza la agarradera de su mochila, y empezó a correr a través del muelle sin mirar atrás.

Hoy era su segunda semana de excursión forzada, y el último día que estarían en medio de las montañas que llevaban días recorriendo, pues según el mapa, detrás del siguiente monte frente a ellos se ubicaba la aldea Wuyuan. El lugar apenas era visible con la neblina, de donde sólo sobresalían los árboles de inmenso tamaño; todos cubiertos con una espesa capa verde de ramaje.

Con la caída de la noche, no les quedaba otra cosa que reunirse en silencio frente a la fogata y observar con atención las chispas que arrojaba el fuego mientras comían los frutos recolectados en el camino. Unos días atrás descubrió que rehuía a las conversaciones con su padre, quizás porque observaba en lo reacia de su mirada, un débil intento por preguntarme algo, y era ese "algo" lo que le molestaba y, a la vez, no quería responder.

—Y bien, ¿por fin me vas a decir qué es lo que haremos luego de librarnos de la maldición? —Diciendo todo con un tono de voz impasible, sin quitar la vista del fuego. Con una profunda duda en su alma que lo atormentaba hacía cinco meses luego de alejarse de los Tendo. Pensar en el futuro era algo ineludible—. Necesitamos pensar en algo, ya que no piensas regresar.

—Eso no te importa, papá. Eso…eso lo veremos después—. Respondió lo más enérgico que pudo, de ninguna manera podía permitir que lo involucrara en otro de sus descabellados planes.

— ¿No piensas buscar novia?-. Lo miró de reojo con fastidio.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en algo—habló claro—. ¡No me enredarás en tus absurdo planes entendiste! —Luego se abocó en buscar los últimos mordiscos de la cena para olvidarse de lo que acababa de decir.

—Entonces, ¡¿vas a quedarte solo y pobre?!—. La última pregunta hizo que su hijo escupiera la sopa al fuego. En insistente se llevaba el premio.

Y su primer impulso fue estrellarle en la cabeza uno de los leños que formaban la fogata, por terco, y así lo hizo. Tenía una ola gigantesca de rabia que no alejar de su corazón, y de alguna manera (o mejor dicho de todas) él era el culpable de su situación, de todas en las que se encontraba.

Minutos más tarde.

— Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana debemos continuar—dijo Ranma.

Al día siguiente, recorrieron la montaña Yoing sin perder unos minutos, y pronto llegaron a la cima, una plataforma natural.

Se encontraban rodeados de un paraíso en el que todo se cubría de espeso follaje.

Ranma cerró los ojos por unos segundos y dejó que la helada brisa del sitio se colara por su piel y le refrescara los sentidos. Después volví a poner la mirada al frente, y a pesar de que no se llegaba a divisar más allá de algunos metros, debido a la neblina que cubría el lugar con su manto, algo le hizo posar la vista en el horizonte. Como si algo de ahí le llamara.

El problema de llegar al fondo fue resuelto por el joven de la trenza, quien hábilmente (por lo menos eso esperaba él), ató una gruesa soga al árbol más ancho y alto que pudo encontrar en lo alto; probó la firmeza del nudo.

Su padre no se atrevió a hacerlo por temor así que delegó el "honor" de deslizarse primero a su dispuesto hijo, por si las cosas salieran mal.

Caminó hacia el abismo con la firmeza de un artista marcial y el temor de cualquier mortal, pues nunca había practicado alpinismo; se colocó de espaldas al vacío, tomó la cuerda y la elevó hasta tu torso, e inició el descenso con sumo cuidado, calculando cada salto que ejecutaba con las plantas de sus pies mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cuerda, permitiéndole bajar. En sus espaldas cargaba la excepcional katana de Hittori por si necesitaba algún apoyo extra; atada por la vaina con una delgada soguilla que atravesaba en diagonal su musculoso torso.

La acción se realizaba sin mayores inconvenientes, sin embargo, de improviso se oyó un grito que, amortiguado por el fuerte viento, llegó a los oídos de Ranma casi como un susurro, e hizo que se preguntara si realmente había oído algo.

"Qué extraño, se oía como la voz de papá." Durante unos instantes se distrajo, dejando que su cuerpo continuara con la acción mecánicamente.

La cuerda que le daba firmeza a cada paso se sintió débil, y, sin mayor explicación, se liberó del ancla (árbol) que la sostenía. Y con ella, Ranma cayó al vacío.

El chico intentó sujetarse de algunas rocas incrustadas en el monte pero fue imposible, todas se desprendieron con facilidad. Haciendo que la soguilla que sujetaba la espada se desprendiera, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

Para suerte del artista marcial, sólo algunos metros lo separaban de tierra firme, así que, minutos después, cayó estrepitosamente sobre la tierra. Rodó varios metros lejos de la montaña.

Se removió con dificultad, y lentamente, se puso en pie. Respirando agitado y con los labios entreabiertos, la ropa hecha harapos y un sinfín de moretones en el rostro y cuerpo. Sus ojos buscaron presurosos por todos lados la espada que debía entregar, la halló tirada lejos de él.

Respiró con tranquilidad al verla.

Ya más calmado, recuperó fuerza para caminar, buscó girar su cuerpo hacia el frente para inspeccionar el desconocido lugar en que había caído, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera posar sus ojos en el horizonte, un fuerte golpe lo tomó por sorpresa y le volteó la cara tan rápido que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía su alrededor.

El ataque hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo, varios metros atrás. Boca abajo quedó aturdido, más la neblina cernida en el ambiente, emulaban una cruenta pesadilla.

Ranma intentó levantarse, apoyando sus manos y rodillas sobre el suelo. Su rostro cabizbajo ocultaba su mirada entre abierta, visiblemente debilitado por "descenso" de hacía unos momentos. Pronto, la mente aturdida del joven lo forzó a volver a la realidad.

Alzó su rostro de inmediato. Y lo que distinguió envolvió su mente en un manto de terror como nunca antes había sentido.

Estaba cercado por cientos de hombres, con largos cabellos amarrados en un moño sobre la nuca, vestidos de manera idéntica: pantalón negro y chaqueta larga color celeste con pliegues que llegan a pocos centímetros del suelo, decorados con dibujos chinos, y zapatillas de tela.

Cada uno de los guerreros rodeaba a Ranma formando un círculo a su alrededor, y empuñaban filudas espadas que amenazaban con atravesarle la cabeza.

No pensó en moverse de ninguna manera, sabía que cualquier paso en falso lo llevaría a la muerte. Trató de mantenerse lo más sereno posible para analizar todas las posibilidades de escapar de aquella prisión, sin embargo ninguna de ellas le garantizaba salir con vida.

"¡Demonios!" Parecía resignado a lo que viniese. Algo que jamás olvidaría en su vida era morir con honor, y si debía hacerlo lo haría con honor y luchando hasta el último momento.

En ese preciso instante, una roca cayó desde lo alto de la montaña que tenían detrás de ellos, y por fracciones de segundo los guerreros distrajeron sus miradas en inesperado ruido.

Cuando volvieron sus ojos al desconocido, éste había desaparecido de sus campos visuales, se miraron entre ellos desconcertados. Observaron a todos lados, pero fue inútil, más solo cuando vieron el cielo lo hallaron. Atravesó el espacio antes de realizar una pirueta en el aire que le permitió aterrizar en el suelo, cerca a la preciada katana que custodiaba celosamente.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Colocándose en pie mientras desenvainaba la espada.

— Nǐ shì yīgè rùqīn zhě. Wǒmen huì shāle nǐ (1) —Respondió uno de ellos. Todos blandieron sus espadas. Estaban listos para iniciar una batalla.

Solo en ese instante, Ranma recordó que ya no se encontraba en su país natal.

Ante la provocación el joven salió hacia el grupo a gran velocidad con su largo sable en mano por encima de la cabeza. Desatándose una intensa batalla entre ellos.

Ranma atacó a los desconocidos guerreros chino; con rápidos movimientos pudo esquivar todos los ataques, realizando interminables tajos en vertical con gran fuerza.

No quedó uno en pie, uno a uno fue desarmando a sus oponentes, para luego, derribarlos con sus mejores ataques marciales.

Todo parecía terminar en aquel momento, Ranma se mantuvo tranquilo observando a los caídos, no comprendía de quienes se trataba y la razón de la emboscada.

De improviso, la pasividad del lugar se vio entorpecida por el sonido, cada vez más, cercano de un caballo a todo galope, dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba. Ello activó las defensas del muchacho quien, empuño su katana y esperó en posición de ataque.

Entre las tinieblas surgió una figura poco visible al inicio, pero que al acercarse se dejó notar con claridad; un individuo vestido con una armadura Bogu para practicar Kendo, montado en un hermoso corcel blanco.

El artista marcial quedó sorprendido, aquella armadura era típica de su país natal.

Rápidamente, el recién llegado descendió del corcel y, sin preámbulos, se dirigió hacia Ranma.

— ¡Zhǔnbèi! (2) — Exclamó con voz que no pudo identificar. Se dirigió al muchacho blandiendo una katana.

Ranma se movía de acuerdo a la dirección de los pasos de su contendiente, por lo qué, durante unos segundos, estuvieron caminando en un círculo. Finalmente, el kendoka se cansó de rodear a su presa y fue quien se decidió a hacer el primer ataque, avanzando en línea recta y dejando ir la katana de forma directa contra su oponente.

El pelinegro logró hacerse con unas milésimas de segundo hacia atrás para evitar el impacto de la espada, que dio de lleno en el centro de su katana, usada como un escudo. He inmediatamente contratacó, usando la posición de las armas para impulsarse con la suya y enviar la del recién llegado al suelo.

El desconocido, cuyo rostro era imposible de ver por la niebla, aprovechó que estaba en una posición casi de perfil a su contendor, así que terminó por darse la vuelta completa, pasando de rayar el suelo con la punta de su katana, a levantarla, casi a la altura de la cabeza de Ranma.

El artemarcialista no duró demasiado en su periodo de relajación. Una fugaz lectura y análisis de movimientos y se abalanzó contra él, esta vez, con la katana tratando de barrer desde abajo, a lo que el desonocido respondió, tratando de bloquearlo lo más rápido posible con un choque intempestivo y violento de ambas hoja afiladas.

"Es fuerte, pero no me vencerás." Despegó su arma unos centímetros de la del desconocido y, a pesar del poco espacio para tomar vuelo, fue tan bueno el impacto que ocasionó el chico de ojos azules, golpeando desde el lado contrario, que la espada del otro, vibró con el golpe.

La pelea continuó y el choque de las armas se fue volviendo cada vez más rudo, Ranma se distinguía por la fortaleza para no darse por vencido en una lucha en la que no descansaba por encontrar una abertura que le permitiera contratacar y que le diera la victoria de esa batalla; el desconocido dominaba la técnica mayor y la paciencia para no dejarse intimidar con el fiero temperamento del ojiazul.

Ranma decidió que era hora de acabar aquello, así que, golpeó nuevamente su espada contra la del desconocido, maniobró rápidamente su katana para arrojar la espada del otro al suelo y que la suya quedara palpando el cuello del Kendoka

El chico de cabellos azabache no aceptaba la desventaja en un combate, es más, lo consideraba un insulto a las artes marciales, es así que, soltó su katana, y, sin perder un segundo se abalanzó sobre el desconocido y lo golpeó en el rostro, provocando que el casco que le cubría la cabeza saliera despedida, y su dueño cayera sobre el arenoso suelo.

Ranma se acercó al guerrero caído y lo sujetó de los pliegues de sus ropas y lo acercó a sí, quedando rostro a rostro.

— ¿Quién eres y qué…?

En ese momento Ranma no pudo culminar la pregunta. Instintivamente él alargó la distancia entre sus rostros mientras la expresión de su rostro cambiaba para dar paso a una llena de sorpresa al ver el rostro de la persona que sujetaba entre manos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus cejas se arquearon y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos.

Continuará...

**Nota: **

**La traducción de algunas palabras en idioma chino las encontrarán al final de la página.**

(1) Eres un intruso. te mataremos.

(2) Prepárate.

**Nota de autora:**

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman unos minutos para leer mi historia y comentar. Por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo responder algunos de los comentarios que escriben pero crean que son importantes para mí.

Gracias.


End file.
